Les joies de l'Amour
by Kittchy
Summary: Suite à un cracage de l'auteur, je vais vous compter une histoire d'amour...


**Rating :** T

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling... mais pas mon histoire ! A moi rien qu'à moi ! HA HA HA ! *attention rire sadique*

**Résumé : **Suite à un cracage de l'auteur, je vais vous compter une histoire d'amour.

Un Drarry court avec un lemon ! ;)

Un OS vraiment court, avec pleins de fautes d'ortographes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que j'ai écrit de faux parce que je risque de ne pas les remarquer ! Merci !

À vous les studiots !

¤ £###mon t'i drarry à moi###£¤

: )

: (

Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier, a tué Voldemort. Il a retrouvé tout les Horcruxes, n'ai pas resté longtemps avec la petite Ginny pour cause, il s'est découvert gay ayant aucune attirance pour la gente féminine.

Lui et tout les élèves finir leur scolarité, avec pour nouveau Directeur, Minevra McGonagale. Celle-ci ayant était nommé à l'unanimité par les autres professeurs.

Notre petit sauveur sortait donc pour une promenade au bord du lac. Avant d'arriver là bas, il vit à l'oré du bois de la Forêt Interdite, une personne. De là où il était, il ne vit pas cette personne. De nature curieuse, il se dirigea là bas.

Plus il se rapprochais plus il avait l'impression de connaître cette personne. C'était un homme. A première vue, il était assé grand, et de muscles juste ce qu'il faut. Il portait une robe de Poudlard mais il ne voyait pas le badge de sa maison. Il avait une capuche d'un sweet sur sa tête, il ne vit donc pas la couleur de ses cheveux, ni son visage.

Il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre qui a dut être déraciné à cause de la guerre. C'est vrai que du côté de la nature il y a eu pas mal de soucis.

Harry s'avança donc.

Alors qu'il était devant lui. Celui assis releva la tête vers l'arrivant.

A cette instant Harry cru que son coeur allé manquer un battement.

Les yeux de la personne en face de lui était gris. D'un gris aussi pur qu'il n'en avait renconter qu'un auparavant.

Le regard de Draco Malfoy.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Harry

- Si tu veux. Repondit-il

Il prit donc place à côté de lui et se mit à lui parler :

- Tu sais, ça fait déjà un moment que je veux te parler mais tu n'es jamais seul ou alors rarement et à chaque fois je ne peux pas t'approcher.

- Pot..

- Non ! Laisse moi finir ! J'aimerais juste te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

Voilà... *soupir* Je suis amoureux de toi Draco.

- Euh, Pott.. Harry...

- Attends, je voulais pas juste...

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase, une bouche douce et tendre vient de ce poser sur la sienne. Après s'être remis de son émotion, il se mit à l'embrasser aussi. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant que Draco avait passé les siens sur ses hanches.

Harry était au anges. Il n'aurais pu rêver mieux, il embrasse l'homme qu'il a appris a aimer.

Se dégagent de lui, Draco mis son front tout contre celui de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter. C'est même grâce à toi que je suis dans le camp des gentils.

- Alors tant mieux.

- Dis, ça te dit de venir dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, mon Dray, je te suivrait partout où tu ira !

- D'accord, alors vient.

- Oui, my angel.

Main dans la main, Harry suivit doucement son aimé. Tout les deux semblais rayonnant de bonheur. Ils croisairent plusieurs personnes dans les couloirs. Ils se retournaient persque tous à leur passage. Ils y en avaient surtout deux qui ont sourit en les voyant. Ils étaient heureux que leur princes soient enfin ensemble.

Le roux et la brune sourirent encore une fois en regardant le couple tourner au bout du couloir et retournairent à leur activités, c'est à dire s'embrasser tendrement.

¤ £###mon t'i drarry à moi###£¤

:)

:(

Harry rentra dans la chambre de Draco. Être préfet ça avait du bon, il pourrais être enfin seul, rien que tout les deux, en amoueux.

La première chose que vit notre survivant quand il entra, se fut le lit. Un lit douillet, deux places voir même trois vu la grandeur de celui-ci. A baldaquin, avec des rideaux vert au drats blancs. De la soie. Il c'est toujours demandé comment serais le lit de son aimé. Et bien là, il adorait.

Dans le reste de la chambre, il y avait un bureau sur la droite de la porte, alors qu'en face il avait un divan au couleur verte. Une porte sur le mur de droite semblait mener à la salle de bain de la chambre.

Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, elle se situais sur la gauche du lit. La vue était magnifique. On voyait le lac d'ici. Harry semblait au anges. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation.

Sa main toujours dans celle de Draco, ils avançaient tout les deux en direction du lit.

Draco finit par le pousser. Il retomba sur le lit, les pieds encore par terre, à moitié avachit sur les drats.

Pour le serpentard, le griffondor était un veritable appelle à la luxure.

Draco s'approcha de lui, il monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, les jambes de chaques côtés de son compagnon. Il s'avança encore jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres si tentantent. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il avait peur que l'un d'eux s'envole. Ils voulaient profiter un maximum l'un de l'autre, pour leur première fois.

Draco rellacha ses lèvres, le regarda dans les yeux :

- Hey? ... Est ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Je veux dire l'amour ?

- *vois rauque et sensuelle* Non, jamais.

Sur cette remarque, le serpent fondit sur le lion pour l'avaler, le gouter sur toutes les parcelles de son corps.

Les tee-shirts, chemises, pantalons, chausettes volent dans la pièce pour qu'ils ne leur restent finalement que leur boxers. Harry était en dessous, caressant le dos de son amour.

Draco lui embrassa le front, la joue, le coup et descensit le long de son torse tout en laissant une trace de son passage à chaque parti embrassé. Harry ne pouvant se retenir gémit sous les caresses de son amant qui avait l'air d'être un expère dans l'art de donner du plaisir.

Draco devenait un véritable dragon, ses yeux étant assombri du désir qui évolue encore avec l'entante des bruits que faisait son Ry'.

Les dernier vêtements partirent.

Il descendait encore jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Il soufla sur cette dernière ce qui attisa bien plus encore leur envie.

Il finit par le prendre en bouche entièrement, faisant sursauter le gryfondor qui émit un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Draco avalat encore plus avidement sa friandise, passant sa langue sur toute la longueur. Il présenta ses doigts à la bouche d'Harry, que celui-ci mouilla rapidement. Le serpentard enfonça un premier doigt. Harry gémit de bonheur. Un deuxième suvit rapidement. Un gémissement de douleur leur parvient alors il recomença à prendre en bouche le sexe de son amant.

Le troisième vient entre temps, mais la douleur eut vite disparu grace à toute les petites attention qu'il ressut.

Quand Draco su son amour être près, il pris sa baguette posé sur la table de nuit et lanssa un sort du lubrification sur son sexe et l'entrée de son aimé.

- Tu es près? ... Soufla Draco

- Ouii..

Il le pénétra doucement, intimement, avec amour. Harry se senti enfin entier. Il aurait voulu vivre ça toute sa vie.

- Dray, gémit Harry, plus fort...

Le suplié ne pouvait pas répondre, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Ils haletaient, cherchant toujours plus de contact, se touchant toujours pus profondement, ne voulant pas que leur plaisir s'arrète.

Le dragon senti la chair se ressérer autour de lui, son amant éjaculer entre leur deux corps. Il le suivit de près encriant son nom.

Il s'effondra sur l'autre corps. Ils respiraient fort, ne parlant pas, tout les deux encore pris dans leur plaisir.

Finalement se fut Draco qui se décala et se posa juste à côté du Gryfon.

- Je t'aime.. dit dernier

- Moi aussi Harry, ne me quitte pas..

- Jamais...

Sur cette promesse, il le pris dans ses bras, après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent serènement l'un contre l'autre.

¤ £###mon t'i drarry à moi###£¤

:)

:(

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla heureux bien qu'un peu fatigué. Il se remémora les événements de la veille et il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau réveil que celui de se retrouver dans les bras de son ange.

Malgrè une douleur qui le tiraillais en bas du dos.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son compagnon, embrassant au passage ça machoire.

Ce dernier remua un peu et rechercha l'odeur d'Harry, ce qui fit sourir celui-ci. Même dans son inconsiant, Draco le cherchait.

- Mon ange?

Pour unique réponse Harry eu droit a un ''Hummm'', pas vraiment une réponse en faite.

- Mon ange il faut se réveiller..

- Non... Dodo... Encore...

- *rire de Harry* Tu es très mignon, mais il faut que l'on aille en cours.

- Non... Ry'.. 'veux pas.. Et un Malfoy n'est pas mignon !

Pour mettre sois disant fin a la discution, le vilain Dragon ressera sa prise sur l'autre corps, l'empéchant presque de bouger.

- Dray !

- ...

Aucune réponse de la part du conserné.

- Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça je vais être obliger de sortir ma dernière arme.

Il dit ses mots de magnière tout à fait sadique se qui fait ouvrir un oeil à notre Serpent préféré.

- Que-est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Ca bien sûr..

Sur cette bonne parole, il pris les lèvres du dormeur et l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre de façon sensuelle.

Ils ouvrirent finalement leur bouche et s'en suivit un ballet des plus érotique.

À bout de souffle, Harry se détachat de son petit monstre et fit glisser sa langue le long du torce de son vis-à-vis.

Il refit les contours de son corps musclé. Draco n'était plus que gémissement. Et harry qui déssendait toujours plus bas.

Il s'arréta à la frontière du caleçon. Avec sa main, il carressa légèrement la bosse qui commencait à arriver.

Puis sans prévenir, Harry se releva et se tient debout devant le lit, fière de lui.

- Maintenant que tu es bien ''réveiller'', dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, tu vas pouvoir te lever. C'est que je commence à avoir faim ! Je vais sous la douche !

Après un smile à l'encontre de son homme il fillat se doucher.

Encore sonner par ce qui vient de lui arriver, Draco mit quelques minutes avant de se reconnecter au monde réelle. Pour se lever lui aussi. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte de la douche Harry sortait déjà. C'est dommage il avait eu une idée de vengeance, mais bon il trouverait bien autre chose.

.

.

C'est une fois laver et habiller tout les deux ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Ils avaient eu l'idée en s'habillant, ils voulaient faire une entrée spéciale, car ils sont tout les deux très spéciale.

Mais comme ils savaient que quelques élèves les avait vu hier main dans la main et que les rumeurs circulent vite, ils ne pourait pas faire genre une mise en scène.

Donc ils avaient penser à beaucoup plus simple. Et tout aussi choquant.

.

.

Ils étaient presque devant les Grandes Portes, ils se jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeils et partir d'un bon pas, figer dans leur objectif.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde au vue du bruit.

Ils marchaient, l'un à côté de l'autre, proche mais sans se toucher. Et se dirigèrent d'un pas conquérant vers la table des Grifon.

La place habituelle de Harry, en face de Ron et Hermione était toujoure libre, tant mieux. Sous le silence de la salle, Draco s'assit et salua chaleureusement le couple en face, tendit que son compagnon s'asseyait à son tour mais sur les jambes du Serpentard.

Ce fut dans cette position et sous les regards de tout le monde, même des professeurs qu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Dans la salle on entendit pleins de choses, mais les pluparts restent encore les évanouissement ou les cries de joies.

Mais se qui surpris le plus, se fut à la table des professeurs. Un maître des potions souriait comme on n'avait jamais pus voir, pas un sourir sadique ni ironique. Non mais un sourire heureux. Il voyait enfin son petit Serpent, amoureux avec celui qu'il a toujours aimé secrétement.

¤ £###mon t'i drarry à moi###£¤

.

.

.

.

FIN !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)

J'ai fais exprès de ne pas raconter l'histoire de la guerre. J'ai préféré le consentré sur les amoureux.

.

.


End file.
